Agen Cherryblossom
by neng avie chan
Summary: Karena 3 tahun Sakura kesering berkelahi dan hampir memusnakan populasi manusia orangtuanya sepakat untuk membawanya ke Amerika Tempat Ibunya bekerja sebagai pemimpin agen FBI


Agen CheRrYbLosSom Author : Gadiezt Lavender  
Disclamer : hak Cipta Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : AU, Typo(s), Romance, Action ,OCC

A/N : Gaara dan Sasori adik kembar Sakura  
Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke Bandara Konoha, lebih tepatnya baru tiba sejam yang lalu dari Amerika.

3 Tahun tinggal di Amerika bersama sang Ibu tidak membuatnya lupa akan akan tempat kelahirannya dulu. perempuan yang dulunya Dijuluki Devil Angel (iblis Berwajah Malaikat) ketua geng EvilStone dari Kelas 1 SMP yang ditakuti di se-jepang.

Karena 3 tahun Sakura kesering berkelahi dan hampir memusnakan populasi manusia orangtuanya sepakat untuk membawanya ke Amerika Tempat Ibunya bekerja sebagai pemimpin agen FBI setelah sakura lulus Smp . Dan pada akhirnya karena bakat yang dimiliki Sakura,dia masuk menjadi anggota FBI. selama 2 setengah tahun dengan sebutan "CherryBlossom " dengan keahlian beladiri dan penembak jitu yang tak segan-segan menembak targetnya dengan sekali tembak. Seorang Laki-laki berambut merah maroon berwajah babyface yang diketahui bernama Sabaku No Sasori, salah satu Adik kandung dari Sakura menjemput kepulangannya dari bandara.

" Ck, kenapa kau lama sekali datang menjemputku "sinis Sakura.

" Iya, Iya maaf deh Neechan, tadi waktu Neechan Sms aku sedang pergi kencan,salahkan saja si panda merah itu, karna dia pergi membawa mobil ku." Sasori tulus minta maaf sekaligus mengelak. "Ya sudah ayo kita pulang sekarang,Sasori-Chan" Ajak Sakura dengan nada lembut

"mm... koper-koper neechan ditaruh saja dibandara dikirim pakek jasa pengiriman karna aku bawa motor" angguk Sasori.

" Okdeh..."

Mereka pun pulang kerumah dengan Sakura membonceng dibelakang Sasori Lalu sepada motor Kawasaki itu pergi dari bandara dengan kecepatan 180KM/jam - Rumah Sabaku -

Mereka berdua sampai di rumah dan disambut hangat oleh para pelayan yang berkerja dirumah mereka.

" Selamat datang kembali dijepang Sakura " sambut Temari sepupunya yang sekarang tinggal dirumah Sabaku.

" Apa Kabar Temari-nee? Neechan tambah tinggi saja, ku dengar dari ibuku neechan akan tunangan dengan kepala nanas " Tanya Sakura

" Ba-chan itu tidak dapat menjaga rahasia apa pun, Kau sendiri tambah cantik Saku-chan dengan rambut pink panjangmu" puji Temari sekaligus mengerutu karena bibinya membocorkan rahasianya lebih dahulu kepada Sepupunya.

Lalu mereka bercanda ria bersama minus Sasori yang telah pergi entah kemana

Keesokan Paginya…. 

Sakura Berangkat Ke Sekolah barunya. dulu waktu masih di Amerika Sakura mengikuti home schooling karena kepadatan tugas yang dijalaninya dan juga dia membentuk geng Devilstone disana secara rahasia dan masih hubungan dengan gengnya di jepan *ternyata sifatnya belum berubah*

Konoha Internasional School

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah itu dengan santai, tanpa beban karena disekolah itu dia langsung masuk dikelas 3 SMK.

Terdengar suara deru mobil yang memasuki area Sekolah Itu. Ketiga Mobil itu melaju disamping kanan Sakura dan mari tepuk tangan karena air genangan sisa hujan menyiprat ke baju baru Sakura .

Karena gak terima bajunya kena air kotor, Sakura menghampiri tiga mobil itu diparkiran yang telah membuat hari pertamanya masuk sekolah mendapat "hadiah" berupa cipratan air kotor. belum tau mereka gimana ganasnya ketua evilstone?

Terdengar suara teriakan para kaum hawa diparkiran mobil  
meng-eluh-eluhkan nama pangeran sekolah.

" kyaa.. kiba-kun~"

" Naruto-koi...~"

" Neji Kun~.. Ilope You...~"

" Kyaa..~ Sasuke Kun~... Jadilah Pacarku~ "

" Lho Gaara kun mana~?"

begitulah kira-kira triakan para fansgirl mereka.

dan pangeran sekolah itu pemilik mobil sekaligus yang membuat seragam Sakura kotor. Puk ! sepasang Sepatu milik Sakura mendarat tepat sasaran di kepala Sasuke yang berdiri di depan Naruto dan Gaara yang baru keluar dari mobil setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum menang karena sepasang sepatunya "gol" dalam artian mendarat dengan sempurna.

" Kalian... harus tanggung jawab karena telah membuat seragam ku kotor"ucapnya Lantang.

" Ck, Kau..." Geram Gaara dan Sasuke bersama. tetapi mimik wajah Gaara berubah menjadi kaget saat memandang pelaku pelemparan sepatu ke kepalanya. pasalnya Gaara yang terkenal garang kepada siapapun disekolah menjadi imut dan manis didepan seorang perempuan yang membuatnya benjol beberapa detik yang lalu . "Hei Culun! berani sekali kau... " ucap salah satu fans mereka.

"Seperti Akan terjadi hal yang menarik..." guman Neji.

"Neesan..." panggil Gaara kepada Sakura.

"Gaara... Kau kenal dengan dia?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn, dia kakakku..."ucap Gaara

"Kakak...?" semuanya bertanya-bertanya sendiri bukankah kakak Gaara itu cuma Sasori? beberapa menit kemudian mereka bubar setelah para pangeran sekolah itu meminta maaf kepada Sakura minus Sasuke yang gengsi. Mereka minta maaf karena Sakura adalah kakak teman mereka dan terutama mereka yang salah kepada Sakura. mereka pun masuk kekelas mereka minus Gaara yang menemani Sakura ganti baju. maksudnya Gaara berada diluar toilet perempuan.

Segarang-garangnya Gara dia takut jika sang kakak perempuan yang disayanginya marah kepadanya dan dia juga borther compleks terhadap Sakura. dulunya Gaara adalah laki-laki yang baik dalam artian tidak suka geng-geng-an dan berkelahi tapi waktu Kelas 2 Smp sifatnya menjadi dingin dan tertutup,suka berkelahi,tawuran,balapan liar karena Sakura dikirim pergi ke luar negri. mungkin dengan dia berulah jadi seperti itu Gaara akan dikirim ketempat Sakura. Karena Cuma Sakura yang paling dekat dengannya. " Hah~ dasar cewek lama sekali ganti baju" guman Gaara sambil menghela nafas.

Krieett...

" Barusan Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sakura yang membuka pintu toilet.

" Ahh~ti...tidak a...ada kok..." Gaara Terbata-bata Pertanda ciut.

" OHh... ayo kembali ke kelas, Gaara!" Ajak Sakura.

" Aa..."

Sedangkan Sasori udah kuliah karena dia loncat kelas,dia jenius gak seperti Gaara yang suka berantem bersama gengnya, Sasori juga punya geng namanya adalah Akatsuki (anggotanya sama dengan di naruto tapi buat zetzu dia punya kepribadian ganda). Sebenarnya Gaara juga jenius tapi karena dia sering berkelahi dan sifatnya BADBOY dia gak bisa loncat kelas, lihat aja setiap ulangan dia dapat nilai dibawah 75. 


End file.
